Electrochromic (EC) devices are typically multilayer stacks including (a) at least one layer of electrochromic material, that changes its optical properties in response to the application of an electrical potential, (b) an ion conductor (IC) layer that allows ions, such as lithium ions, to move through it, into and out from the electrochromic material to cause the optical property change, while preventing electrical shorting, and (c) transparent conductor layers, such as transparent conducting oxides or TCOs, over which an electrical potential is applied to the electrochromic layer. In some cases, the electric potential is applied from opposing edges of an electrochromic device and across the viewable area of the device. The transparent conductor layers are designed to have relatively high electronic conductances. Electrochromic devices may have more than the above-described layers such as ion storage or counter electrode layers that optionally change optical states.
Due to the physics of the device operation, proper function of the electrochromic device depends upon many factors such as ion movement through the material layers, the electrical potential required to move the ions, the sheet resistance of the transparent conductor layers, and other factors. The size of the electrochromic device plays an important role in the transition of the device from a starting optical state to an ending optical state (e.g., from tinted to clear or clear to tinted). The conditions applied to drive such transitions can have quite different requirements for different sized devices or different operating conditions.
What are needed are improved methods for driving optical transitions in electrochromic devices.